inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 008 (GO)
Qualification of Captain (キャプテンの資格) is the eighth episode for the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Plot The episode starts off with last year's final match in Holy Road versus Kidokawa Seishuu (GO). Raimon's opponent was leading in the second half by two goals. But thanks to Shindou and his Fortissimo shoot, Raimon scores a goal. The match ends with a score of 2-1. Kidokawa Seishuu wins this match and becomes the champion of the Nationals. It is shown that Tenma, Shinsuke, and Sorano were watching this match from the soccer club. Haruna came in and turned off the TV after seeing the game. A while later, Endou came in holding a poster -- a poster for Holy Road, a soccer tournament. He posted the poster in the club room. So then, a few moments later, the team practiced out on the field. Then, Endou was called into the principal's office where he was told to lose their first match in Holy Road tournament without making a single goal (an order from Fifth Sector). Endou pretended to agree with it. But after he closed the door and saw Haruna wating for him outside he told her that he has another point and is not going to tell the team about it. When Tenma discovered that Shindou was quitting the soccer team, he was tried to find Shindou. He was then called by Shinsuke to come up to the roof top about something Kirino, Shindou, and Sangoku were talking about. yelling at Hayami.]]Shindou was talking about quitting the team. He told it to Endou. The whole team was talking about it, and when Seto heard that Hamano , Hayami and Kurama being negative about it , she got high tempered again. She almost punches Hayami but Akane stopped her in time, telling her not to use any violence. Tenma couldn't accept what was happening, so he tried to convince Shindou to come back. Shortly after Tenma could successfully use his new hissatsu, Soyokaze Step against captain, Endou was revealed to be watching. He cheered Shindou up, telling him that tears made him a captain. Shindou finally agreed to return to the team and accept the captain mark. The next morning, Tsurugi warned him about the next match and Fifth Sector's order to lose it without scoring a single goal. Hissatsu Used *Fortissimo (Shindou Takuto) (debut) *Soyokaze Step (Matsukaze Tenma) (debut) Hissatsu Tactics * Kami no Takuto (debut) Proverb Takuto Liking and being good at something are two different things! Trivia * This is the second episode that Shindou is showed playing the piano. * There's a mistake in here, in which is in the part where Akane , Tenma , Aoi , Midori , Hayami and company are gathering. In this, it's shown that Akane's purple pantyhose became a pair of purple socks of the same length as Aoi's. *This episode's title refers to how Shindou thinks if he is qualified to still being the captain or not. Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes Category:Episodes